Will I Be A Believer?
by cutiechannylover1197
Summary: "The course of true love never did run smooth." - William Shakespeare
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, nor am I associated with the cast and/or crew of Sonny with a Chance. **

* * *

_Some say that we learn from our own experiences. We can gain from subconscious observations made on a daily basis. The only thing that can block us from learning, is ourselves, which is the case of many things. When opportunities strike, it is up to us to take up the challenge, or let it blow away like the leaves in the fall. But what if you take that contingency and it fails, what do you d_o?

In her mind was a strange premonition. Breakfast was laid in front of her on the hard mahogany table, still steaming from the griddle. The fork and spoon were already set for her on the plate, covered in eggs and turkey bacon. She smiled at the warm aroma of the food, knowing her mom's cooking would always be a jump-start on her day. As she was about to dig in, her heart suddenly felt heavy, even though everything in the world seemed to be going in an orderly manner at the second. Either it was her being out of place, or the whole world knew not of what she was thinking. Her mother knew that from the look on her dimmed face.

"Sweetie, are you doing fine?" The worried mother asked, turning around the from the pile of dirty dishes to look at her daughter once more.

"Yeah, I just have... a lot of things on my mind," Her voice was unsteady and her eyes seemed to be rather somber.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm always here for you."

The girl picked up her plate of breakfast, and headed down the hall to her bedroom, where she set aside the plate on a computer desk and collapsed in her bed and started crying. The clean lavender sheets soaked up her tears like a sponge, but nothing could soothe her from what shew as feeling. A pain in her heart was left.

She thought she could and would change him. She thought that she did. It seemed that her short love was just a fairy tale, just to be told, and not believed. It was just a story, nothing real. She tried to convince herself of that one thing. But, she knew that she was just lying to herself. Her disappointed heart cried out in despair for what seemed like to be the millionth time, and the tears came rolling out like a rain storm again. With her face buried in her pillow, and her breakfast beginning to become cold, still on the computer desk, she felt that today would be a good day to skip work. In the midst of the light sobbing, three knocks were heard from the door.

"Honey, are you finished with that breakfast?" She opened to door to find a teary faced Sonny, with an untouched breakfast. Connie knew that it would be hard for her to cope with what was in her at the moment. The struggles from the past few days have been hard on her daughter. Knowing that she's been keeping everything inside of her, she walked over to her bedside and set her hand lovingly on her back. She stroked it with comforting motherly love. She didn't say a word, but just let her actions speak for her.

"Sonny, sweetie, you have to talk to someone. It will be good for you, rather than you stay in here crying," Sonny, who was previously lying on her bed face down, sat up and faced her mom. Tear soaked hair obstructed her vision, as well as hid her puffy eyes from her mother.

"Mom, I-I just need some breathing space," Clouded with thoughts, her mind was filled with flying scenes and pictures. When all of these things collided in her mind, it was a violent storm that tore through her mind. Overwhelmingly impossible to overcome, the tears were pulled from her eyes again.

_Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so_

_

* * *

_**This is just a little intro, tell me if I should continue! Please review (and feedback would be nice) and subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people! If you are reading this, chances are you've read my prologue. Well, I happy with the positive response and am going to continue. I haven't written a story since last year so this may be slightly more or less rusty. Hahaha, yeah. Well, the inspiration for this chapter comes from a kid that you may/may not know of named Sungha Jung (정성하). His song "Bittersweet". Well... kinda, anyways. Please read through and help me out with whatever you can think of! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the characters. I do not own Seal or Bob Marley, or the songs that I put down there. I just own the plot... yeah.**

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

In the heart of Los Angeles, California the weather has been quite strange. For the records, temperatures have been going up to the eighties and down to the fifties, which was both a little warmer and colder than the average sixty degrees in the winter time. Maybe it was the strange atmosphere of the city that triggered a sudden emotional reaction. From down to the beaches and into the cities, nothing seemed to be feeling the way it used to be. Seagulls found themselves in the middle of pigeons, and Lakers found themselves in the deep of the Clippers' crowd.

Even though the skies in the middle of the busy streets of Hollywood were shining down on the warm pavement, storms seemed to roll by in Sonny's mind. Tears were the only words that she could speak with. The busyness of the city life has been so overwhelming, and the extra weight of a broken heart wore her down until it felt unbearable. Parts of her mind seemed to be speeding ahead of what she could even see, while others seemed to linger around leaving an echo of despair hanging around on broken strings attached to her heart.

Sonny was laying on her bed still thinking. Just thinking. Silence filled the room, it bound around her neck and seemed to suffocate her. Sonny saw her bedside stereo from the corner of her eye. _Something to take my mind off of things. _She slowly took her arm out of the bedsheets and pressed the first button closest to her face.

The first thing that came on was a soft-rock station, known to be filled with oldies. Sonny felt too lazy to change the radio station and flopped her arm back under the covers.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._  
_You became the light on the dark side of me._  
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

Suddenly, it felt like a lock to her heart was finally opened. Out poured out everything that was on her mind, and everything that came with it. Emotional shock tensed her body, as she sighed in a breath of relief; relief that she was real, that this was real. Her soft sobbing faded into what was nothing but unsteady breaths, smooth like the trail of a small smoke.

_But did you know,_  
_That when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_The light that you shine can be seen._  
_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

Sonny managed to sit up to face the mirror on the wall facing her bed. She looked at herself. She was a mess. Her hair was tasseled and tangled. Her eyes were puffy as well as red. Her teeth haven't been brushed since yesterday morning she's been hiding in her bed almost all day. Life wasn't only this. You learn to love, and loose the love. You break apart, and feel lost forever? How could love be such a good thing, with the worst effects?

_The more I get of you,_  
_The stranger it feels, yeah._  
_And now that your rose is in bloom._  
_A light hits the gloom on the gray._  
_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say._

Sonny stood up, her legs felt like rubber. Her balance was unstable, but she managed to walk to her closet with slow, wobbly steps. She pushed the sliding closet door opened, to find all of her clothes either neatly hanged on the hangers, or folded into piles on the floor. She picked up a pair of comfy flared jeans and a sports t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and changed quickly. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she realized how much the tears did to her face. Her eyes were moist and were stinging badly. Her face was flushed with a mix of anger, sadness, and confusion. Still, she splashed her face with cold water and dried it with a clean towel behind her on the rack. Before leaving the bathroom, she took another look at herself. Her tear stained face was still red, and her eyes were still puffy, but she felt slightly better, weather because the cold water was like clearing her mind, or her teeth were brushed so her nausea seemed to melt away.

* * *

There was only one word that was on his mind, hurt. There were two words that described him, confused and hurt. Either way, he was hurt, and hurt badly. He was only trying to make things better. He was trying to the best of his ability to put his only sunshine in his life first. But his attempt was not great enough, for he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It was unusual to not walk by the "Random's" side of the studio daily. His daily rounds around the studio seemed pointless, now that Sonny was trying to avoid him. It was an empty feeling to know that she wouldn't smile back or respond to his presence.

Now he was sitting in his house, lying on the couch upstairs, listening to oldies. The room was a mess, but that was not in his concern. He was in sweat pants, and a blanket for a top. He felt alone in the house, even though his cousin was in the kitchen, making himself a smoothie. The blender whirred loudly and annoyed Chad. For all he knew, life was no longer worth living when there was a missing link in his day. Everything _always _went on his agenda. When he had a meeting, everyone would move and bend to his will. When he needed something, it was delivered as soon as possible. But that once known assurance of everything going his way was ruined. His perfect picture of life was broken, like a mirror thrown to the ground. If he was the one in charge, why was he sitting on a couch half naked listening to songs that are literally mysterious to his generation?

Because he wasn't in charge. That was indisputably an arguable thought that was having a major battle in his own little mind. His ego was so big, that it blinded him. But the only thing that he was thinking was it wasn't his fault. But the blame shouldn't be put on Sonny, neither should it be put on him. He was trying to get things back the way they are, so that things would go back to normal.

Now there was never a day when Chad Dylan Cooper didn't want to see the "Randoms" loose, but her never ever wanted to see a face that was painted on Sonny's face when they broke up. She lost the battle, but he didn't gain anything from the victory. His triumph didn't come with a feeling of pride that came with every accomplishment in his life, his achievement seemed to bring a feeling of failure in his heart.

"Chad, you've gotta do something. You can't sit here all day, it's not good for you." The voice of a concerned cousin finally rang though his thoughts. His mind was so immersed in his own thought that he didn't even hear his cousin come upstairs.

"Dude, just leave me alone. I could do anything by myself."

"Yeah, like loose your 'perfect' girl as well as harden the relationship between her show and you show."

"Sam, just leave me alone!" His voice was growing from a loud statement to a shout. "I don't need any help!" His voice echoed against the walls.

Just as Sam was about to leave, he turned around and looked at his cousin, whose face was now buried in his blanket. "Um, I made one for you," His voice was rather soft, being shocked from the previously infuriated voice of Chad.

"One what?" Chad's voice was becoming softer, but his fiery words spilled off his tongue like poison.

"Smoothie," Sam placed the glass cup filled with mango and strawberry on a coffee table and quickly fled away back down the stairs.

Chad began to grow tired of laying on a stiff couch with nothing to do. He quickly got up and put on a red shirt that was lying on the ground and picked up the smoothie that Sam made. He then started to head to his own bedroom. At least in there he could watch TV. He walked into the room and searched for the touch-screen universal remote that controlled pretty much everything from the window curtains to the shower water. He was looking though the drawers, when he suddenly stopped.

The corner of a photograph was sticking out from under a season 3 MacKenzie Falls box set. He pulled the DVD's out and looked at the pictures. It was a picture that he and Sonny took on their second try on their first date. There she was with her beautiful hair and her big brown eyes. His arm was around her, just like it was meant to be. She was perfect from him, why did he let her go? Suddenly, the regret started to creep out of him again. But before the fury could pour out of him, he somehow glanced at the photo's background.

There was his billboard, which he did not order to be taken down yet. Her angelic face, looking down on the Southern Californian city. Directly in front of her apartment, his face with a joker's hat on his head. Chad is a fool for Sonny. Yes, Chad was a fool for falling for her smile. It was foolish to think that two total opposite personalities could get along.

He knew that it would have to be put down soon, but it felt wrong to take down the first public sign of his affection towards the most perfect girl in the world.

He gave up looking for the remote and decided to go take a shower. He walked over to the door where the shower was. As his feet hit the cold black marble floor, he shuddered slightly. He went to grab a towel on the rack, when he felt something hard. It was his remote.

He rolled his eyes and forgot the shower, and instead jumped into his bed and turned on the TV. He closed all the blackout curtains, so that the sunlight was no longer inside. It was dark, other than the small leaks of sunlight that came from small creases in the curtain. Chad put his legs under the imported comforters on his bed and turned on his fifty inch flat screen TV. As soon as the first commercial was finished, the news went on.

_"Today, we announce the breakup of Channy. Brit Camerons has more info on that. Brit"_

_"Yes, Cathie. It seems so that Hollywood's new 'it' couple has broken apart. Close sources have told us that it was official, starting with an argument over the Twee-" _

"People these days," Chad sighed and rolled his eyes. The next channel was a music channel.

_No woman, no cry_  
_No woman, no cry_  
_Oh my Little sister, don't she'd no tears_  
_No woman, no cry_

"Seriously?" Chad said aloud and gave up finding a good channel and stayed on there. Before he knew it, he fell asleep with the TV still on.

* * *

**Sorry for not giving as much of that drama/excitement that we all want. We'll get there but I need ideas, please. Just send them over to me if you have any. And I mean ANY. Review and subscribe! :)**


End file.
